the_third_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Mjorgir
Mjorgir was a powerful druid that is the son of Anaghatar, the All-God. He was one of the first Humans who roamed Enzuro and the first ever druid, a magican who control elemental and nature magic. First appearence of the demi-god Mjorgir´s birth and backround is yet unknown for many humans. While a group of gremlins attacked a local farmhouse, the druid showed up and casted the gremlins into the wilderness again. The farmers asked who he was and he answered. "I am Master Mjorgir, the first of druids and son of Anaghatar". The farmers was stunned by the man that saved them. This meant that the man that saved them was a demi-god, half human, half god. "I see that your crops have been burned", Mjorgir said. "I will help you to give them life again". Mjorgir holded his staff and aimed it towards the field. Then, the black remains of burned wheat started to grow and soon the whole field was living again. The farmers kneeled started to kneel before the druid but he told them to stand up again. "I do not need to be praised. All i want is to give every human peace and harmony". "Well atleast we have to pay you with gold for helping us", the farmers said. "I do not need gold. I already have all the riches and power in my two hands, my magic". Mjorgir said. The farmers was amazed by the demi-god. "I shall leave you for now. If the gremlins attack once more, i wont be far away. Belive in Anaghatar and you belive in me as well.", Mjorgir said and in a sweeping motion with his staff, he vanished in a warping portal. The Death of a demi-god Mjorgir´s deed at spread across Enzuro and even if many didnt know how he looked like, they knew that if they saw a middle-aged man with the godstaff, the Staff of Regrowth, that must be Mjorgir. In the town of Rinedale, a group of wizards wanted to claim this staff. They had send out several scouts to find the position of Mjorgir. It took many years but later on, the spotted the demi-god. The mages teleported themself to his location and spoke to the druid. "Mjorgir. It is time for you to stop spreading lies. If you truly was the son of Anaghatar, you would vanquished all the evil from Enzuro at once. Instead you are waisting time here in your camp, drinking tea and does nothing!". Mjorgir answered back, calm and steady. "My magic is to vanquish the evil, that is true, but i do not seek out evil myself. Only evil deeds draws my attention to battle, and yes, i am the son of Anaghatar. He put me inside a human body of flesh and bones". The mages looked at eachother, then spoke again. "The staff you own. We need it to help our people regrowing our foodcrops. Please, lend it to us and we return it soon enought." The demi-god answered. "A mage can not use it full power to regrow crops, you need a druid. Lead me to your town and i will help you with your problem". One of the mages had walked behind Mjorgir and stabbed the demi-god from the back. Mjorgir saw the blade through his chest, but he didnt scream or cried. He looked at the other mages. "You speak of dealing with evil. Who is evil know? To kill humans is evil, to kill demi-gods is cruel. I wanted to help you, you responded with death. You will all burn for what you have done". Mjorgir collapsed, almost dead. He could heal himself if he had his staff, but it was to far to reach. "Father, help me". he whisperd but it was to late. The demi-god shut his eyes and he was dead. The mages laughed and celebrated. "The staff is ours, the staff is ours!!!". Then, the sun was hidden by giant clouds and through the clouds came a enormous being. It was Anaghatar. He looked upon the now terrified mages. "There are much evil in this world, but you have crossed the line beyond evil. What gives you the right to kill my own son!?", the all-god yelled. He pointed a finger at the mages and in an instant, the mages bodies exploded into red goo. Anaghatar dragged his son spirit out of his body and took it with him. Then, the god was gone and the sun was shining again. A farmer, the same farmer that got rescued by Mjorgir many years ago had seen it all. He went over to the corpse of the demi-god and started to dig a grave. After bury the corpse, he wrote a gravestone, labled: "Here lies Mjorgir, son of all druids and Anaghatar. May your spirit be in your father´s arms once again". The Staff of Regrowth was never found afterwards. It says to be infused with nature itself. Trivia * Mjorgir is loosely based on Jesus Christ. He was also the son of God and was killed by humans who didnt belive he was God´s son.